


the sun comes up even when you're not around

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: A little all over the place, Angst, Bottom!Nasir, F/M, Halloween fic is on it's way, M/M, Revelations, Smut, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun comes up even when you're not around

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is kind of all over the place. There was a lot of information I was trying to fit into so I could move on with the plot
> 
> Also, thank you so much for everyone's unfailing support. I love you all

Auctus rubs his hand across his face, tugging at his cheek a little. It's still early, the sun not even peeking in through Duro's dark gray curtains, city silent outside. He knows he shouldn't be awake right now. He should turn over, wrap his arms back around Duro's waist, and try to get a few more hours of rest. He just can't. 

Sighing, he stands up and searches on the dark floor for his boxers, pulling them on as he creeps towards the door. Thankfully it doesn't creek when he opens it, padding silently across the floor towards the kitchen. He just wants a glass of milk, something to coat his aching throat and then he'll go back, pretend to be asleep. 

Making his way through the door, Auctus freezes at the sight before him. Agron is standing before the fridge, door open and light spilling out to illuminate him. He's holding a Gatorade bottle above his head, guzzling the bright green liquid. It's not the fact that he's there that startles Auctus, it's the fact that he's completely naked. 

Scratches litter Agron's back, curving down his skin to the dimples right above his ass. Auctus can't help checking out the cut of Agron's ass, the thick, hair covered thighs, leading down into shapely calves. He nearly chokes on his own spit when Agron turns around. 

Agron's stomach is speckled with sticky splotches, clinging to his happy trail and hips—left overs from Nasir. His cock hangs down between his legs. If Auctus were to guess, he's about nine inches, fucking thick and uncut, with a contained nestle of hair around the base. Auctus is embarrassed by the suddenly flush of desire that coils deep in his stomach. He has to keep reminding himself that this is Duro's brother—Duro's older, larger, much more experienced brother. 

"Hey," Agron greets, wiping absent mindedly at the few stray droplets of Gatorade that have managed to roll down his chest. 

"Hey," Auctus manages to choke out, willing his eyes away from Agron's lower half. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Agron doesn't even seem bothered by the fact that he's naked. 

"What? Oh, no. I couldn't. Came out for a drink." 

Agron steps out of the way, body falling back into shadow as the fridge is completely revealed. Trying not to be too obvious, Auctus bends into the light, glancing to the side at Agron's groin again. It's glistening in the light, left over lube smeared up it and along his balls. Auctus can't help it, he's impressed and a little fucking turned on. 

Auctus is racking his brain as to what to say to releave some of the awkwardness when he's interrupted by a soft yawn. Glancing behind him, he watches as Nasir pads across the floor, wearing a pair of harem pants and nothing else. He seems unsteady on his feet, almost wobbling.

"Where's my water?" Nasir asks, coming to wrap his arms around Agron's waist, nuzzling into his chest. 

"I was bringing it," Agron kisses the top of his head. 

"Auctus, you're letting the cold out. What are you doing?" Nasir turns, eyes narrowing behind the hair in his face. 

"I can't decide what I want," Auctus sighs, frustrated as he stands.

He can hear the slide of skin against skin, Nasir soft moan and Agron's answering sigh. Glancing over his shoulder, Auctus bites his tongue to stay silent. Nasir is up on his toes, fingers locked around the back of Agron's neck as the other man's hands tangle in his hair. They're sharing slow, open mouthed kisses with little regard to their audience, curling into each other as if they were meant to be always connected. 

Nasir swings his hips slowly, rolling his body in one long curve against Agron's nude skin. It's the exact move he used at the strip club, pulling a moan from Agron that sounds half growl and half ecstasy. 

"Come back to bed," Nasir murmurs, pulling away to smirk up at Agron. 

When he pulls away, Auctus is first in row to see the way Agron's cock strains up against his stomach, hard and flushed. Agron doesn't seem to be bothered by it, not even sparing a glance towards Auctus before he follows his boyfriend back towards their room. 

Auctus is ashamed to find that he's a little hard too. 

Abandoning his quest for a drink, Auctus moves back inside Duro's room, shutting the door with a soft click. Street lamp light falls across the bed, glimmering on Duro's back. He's sprawled on his stomach, soft snores falling across the pillow. 

Climbing back into the bed, Auctus wraps his arms around Duro, kissing his shoulders. It feels weird, not bad, but strange that he's here. Ever since—well, Ever since Barca, Auctus didn't think he was going to ever date like this again. 

He hadn't even heard from the man in over eight months. The last notice he had gotten was that Barca had closed out their joint bank account to switch it over to his new boyfriend's name. Auctus didn't even know who he was. 

"Babe?" Duro looks over his shoulder, eyes barely cracked open, "Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." Auctus replies, voice gruff. 

"Are you okay?" Duro asks, turning over more. 

"Yeah, probably just too much coffee today." 

Auctus is cut off by the loud, rhythmic thumping from next door. It's not long before moans join in, Nasir's voice raising higher and higher the fast the thuds go. There are a few deep grunts, a growl at one point, but Nasir's voice is what's clear. 

_Fuck!_

_Oh fuck!_

_Agron!_

_Mmm_

_Daddy please!_

"Are you seriously hard right now?" Duro sudden asks, eyes widening before sliding into slits. 

"It's a reflex?" Auctus tries, weakly to defend himself, "It's like listening to porn without seeing who it really is."

"This is the third time tonight that my brother has fucked Nasir. Have you been turned on by them the whole time?" Duro sits up, curls sticking up in every direction. 

"It's just-" Auctus feels his heart bounding along to the sounds next door. Nasir is wailing now, no long creating words, just long drawn out cries. 

"It's just what? It's just what, Auctus?" Duro's face begins to redden with anger. 

_Agron!_

_Ah-Agron! Oh god._

_I can't. Fuck._

_Right there_

"It's just good because I know I fuck you better. Your sounds are so much hotter, and it just makes me want to prove it to them," Auctus answers, pushing the created image of next door out of his mind. 

Duro flounders for a minute, unsure of what to say before grinning, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to Auctus' mouth. He doesn't necessarily believe it, but he's willing to gloss over it in favor of not fighting.

"Yeah? Prove it."

 

\- - - 

 

Agron slowly drags the razor along his jaw, trimming the stubble back. He has been verging on a full beard for a while now, and though Nasir claims to love it, the painful red marks along his thighs and Nasir's wide gaited hobble tells a different story. 

“Hey Agron?” Nasir asks, speaking above the splashing of the shower. 

“Yeah?” Agron pauses his shaving to glance to the side and ogle the outline of Nasir's body through the clear shower curtain. Soap bubbles cling to the plastic and Nasir's torso, slightly fogged by the warmth in the room. It's an oddly erotic sight, even though Nasir is doing nothing but rubbing at his shoulders. 

“Do you think we have too much sex?”

Nasir doesn't pause his ministrations, but cocks his head slightly. 

“I think,” Agron steps towards the shower curtain, pressing against it so he can grip Nasir's waist, plastic clinging to the other man's wet skin, “if you are asking that, we aren't having enough.”

Nasir answers with a giggle, swatting at him until Agron relents and removes his hands, returning to his place at the sink. 

“I'm being serious,” Nasir's voice still holds some mirth.

“No Nasir, I don't think we're having too much sex.” Agron rolls his eyes.

“But like, look at Auctus and Duro-”

“How about we don't talk about my little brother's sex life?” Agron shouts, successfully cutting him off. 

“Okay,” A loud splatter of water is signal that Nasir has moved on to washing his hair, “but like Pietros and Barca or even Mira and Spartacus, both Mira and Pietros have told me they're like twice maybe three times a week couples.”

“And your point?” Agron finishes shaving, wiping at his cheek with a towel. 

“My point is we do it like twice maybe three times a day,” Nasir points out, “And that's on a normal week day. We're not even talking about the weekends.”

“So we like sex,” Agron turns to lean against the sink and watch Nasir, “What's wrong with that? We're good at it. I enjoy myself. You enjoy yourself. We both get off. I'm not seeing the problem here?”

“Agron, last weekend, you tied me to the bed and ate me out for three hours. I couldn't even move after, but I still let you fuck me. That can't be normal.”

“What's normal? So I enjoy eating your ass. You like sucking my cock. It's not hurting anyone that we have a very active and recreational sex life. We're keeping each other young.”

Nasir says something muffled, leaning down to shut the water off. He's slow in his movements to wring out his hair, brushing the strands back from his face with his fingers. Agron is slightly mesmerized by the image he makes through the fogged plastic, watching in silent anticipation as Nasir finally drags the shower curtain back. 

“What if we burn out? Get sick of each other?”

Agron stays silent for a moment, tracking the beads of water that are traveling down Nasir's chest to his stomach, getting lost in the curls of hair above his cock. Nasir blushes under the attention, not moving as Agron slides forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Nasir's waist, bending to kiss him firmly. 

“There is no way in hell that I'm ever going to get sick of you. Doesn't matter if you grow old and fat or if you grow some ridiculous beard that you braid. I'm in it for the long haul,” Agron murmurs against Nasir's mouth, leaning in right after to kiss him again. 

Nasir moans into it, not caring that he's soaking Agron's tank top through or that his hair is going to dry frizzy if he doesn't get a towel around it. All that matters in this moment is the warm, content feeling growing in Nasir's gut. It was once scary, unfamiliar, and twisting, but now Nasir can't connect the feeling to anything but Agron. Agron is warmth, safety, and devotion. 

“Are you trying to hint at me that you want me to grow a beard?” Nasir asks, pulling away enough to grab a towel. 

“Can you even grow one?” Agron teases, skirting out of reach when Nasir swats at him. 

“Fuck you! I am a grown-ass man!”

Nasir reaches out to use the towel rack as a guide for him stepping out of the tub. Even then, his toes barely scrap the floor, having to more hop out then step out. He still stumbles, glaring up at Agron when he bursts into laughter. 

“You are a man, but grown?”

“I will fucking end you,” Nasir hisses, reaching out with quick fingers to jab into Agron's stomach. 

“Don't be grumpy,” Agron smirks, edging out of the bathroom and into his room, “I just meant that you-”

“That I'm what? Short? Tiny? Fucking half pint?” Nasir shouts, shoving his fingers into Agron's stomach with each word. 

Having enough of the temper tantrum, Agron steps forward and easily picks Nasir up, tossing him on the bed. He bounces a little, startled as his towel falls away and leaves him naked on the freshly made sheets. Agron can tell he's just about to start screaming again, so he cuts him off, bracing himself on one elbow as he smothers Nasir's insults with his tongue. 

“Such a dick,” Nasir gasps when Agron moves onto his throat. 

Agron grins, leaning back to push down his shorts, “Thank you. Let me show you what it can do.”

Nasir feels dizzy after rolling his eyes so hard, but it quickly turns to pleasure. He tilts his head down, watching as Agron's mouth moves along his chest to his stomach, sucking wet kisses along the skin. His tongue slips out to play with Nasir's belly button ring, hands gripping his hips when Nasir tries to thrust up. 

“You still think we have too much sex?” Agron asks, mouth hovering over Nasir's hard cock. 

“I think you're going to be denied all sex if you don't suck me off,” Nasir groans, heels digging into the bed. He's not fully got yet, but he's well on his way. 

“So demanding. Why don't you ask me nicely?” Agron teases, hand coming up to grip the base of Nasir's cock, twisting it to entice a moan. 

“Why would I,” Nasir gasps, breath already coming in pants, “ask for something I can do myself?”

“Oh, so you want to be like that?” Agron lets go of Nasir's cock, perching up on his knees again over the man.

“Agron,” Nasir huffs, spreading his legs wider over the other man's hips.

“No no. This is a self serving relationship now.”

Agron spits into his hand, moving to wrap around his own cock. He strokes it quickly, staring down at Nasir's gaping face. He knows that Nasir won't stand for it. They're verging very close to dom and sub territories. Nasir loves to be spoiled, pampered, and taken care of by Agron's cock, and Agron craves the control. He's definitely a giver during sex, getting off on the way he can give Nasir pleasure. 

“Are you going to jerk off on me?” Nasir pouts, lifting his hands above his head. 

“Looks like it. Probably get it in your hair too,” Agron shrugs, hand never slowing on his cock as the other moves down to roll his balls. 

“You wouldn't dare,” Nasir's glare is sharp, attention drawn back down to Agron's cock after a few moments. He can't seem to take his eyes off it. 

“I can't be held responsible.” 

Nasir debates with himself, watching as drops of precome slip over the head of Agron's cock, falling onto Nasir's waist. It's so fucking hot, watching Agron touch himself like that, give himself pleasure, but Nasir can't help the twist of jealousy that curls deep in his stomach. It's absurd to be jealous of Agron's cock, it getting all the attention, being the source and outlet of Agron's pleasure. 

“Daddy,” Nasir whines, lifting one of his legs. He rubs his foot up along Agron's torso to hook his heels over his shoulder, tugging Agron forward towards him. “Don't be like that.”

“Don't be like what baby boy?” Agron's smirk is wicked, releasing his balls to brace his hand by Nasir's face, keeping his leg up over his shoulder. 

“Don't be mean to me,” Nasir whimpers, raising his head and puckering his lips, practically begging for a kiss. Agron relents a little, just a peck, before pulling back. 

“Mean? You told me you would rather suck yourself off than have me do it. Who's being the mean one now?” Agron asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“You know I can't get off unless you help me,” Nasir goes for innocent, opening his eyes even wider, fluttering his eyelashes. It's a move that always cracks Agron's resolve. 

“I think you can do it by yourself,” Agron's face slowly turns into a grin, “Follow my lead.”

“What?” 

Nasir doesn't understand until Agron shifts forward. He purposely angles himself so that his knuckles brush along Nasir's cock as he jerks his own, sharing the rhythm between them. It's rough friction but not nearly enough. Reaching out, Nasir wraps his hand around his own cock, lining his hand up with Agron's. The spaces between Agron's knuckles perfectly fit Nasir's, acting as a guide. 

Agron keeps the pace slow at first, getting Nasir accustomed to the rhythm before speeding up, bending his head down to spit on their moving hands. It seeps through their fingers, combining with Agron's already leaking flesh, easing the way for both of them. 

There is no space between them now, Nasir's leg moving from Agron's shoulder to around his waist, pulling him in. They share quick and sloppy kisses, eyes unable to move from their hands, watching the skin disappear between tightly clenched fingers. 

Nasir has never felt so intimate before. Yes, they're basically just jerking off in front of each other, but it's more than that. Agron's panting breath on Nasir's mouth feels like the best type of suffocation, sweat dripping off his chest onto Nasir's, combing with his already damp skin. 

“You are so good for me,” Agron mumbles, increasing the movements of their hands, “Perfect, beautiful little baby boy.”

Nasir preens under the attention, barely being able to concentrate on the words, instead feeling Agron's contented rumble against his own chest. The pleasure is good, so fucking hot between them, slicked skin thrusting against one another. 

“You know what I'm going to do to you later?” Agron hisses into Nasir's ear, feeling the way the other man is winding up, orgasm creeping along his stomach. 

Nasir is past words, soft moans seeming to tumble out of his mouth without his control. 

“I'm going to make sure it's right after you come home from one of your runs,” Agron murmurs, keeping his voice only loud enough to pour into Nasir's ear, “when you're all sweaty and tired and all you want is a shower. And you know what I'm going to do?”

Nasir whimpers, feeling his balls tighten against his body, so fucking close.

“I'm not going to let you,” Agron smirks, “I'm going to follow you into the bathroom, making you put your hands up on that big bathroom mirror, pull down your shorts and eat you out for hours.”

“Agron!” Nasir gasps, back arching sharply. 

“Just bury my tongue inside of you, deeper than you've ever had it. Make you watch yourself when I start fucking you on it, pushing my fingers inside of you. I won't stop either. You can come and cry and beg all you want but I'm going to fuck you open until I can slide into you no problem.” Agron speeds up their hands, feeling the familiar heat travel down his spine, body tingling. 

“And then, once I'm done fucking you and filling you up, I'm going to eat it out of you,” Agron hisses, biting at Nasir's earlobe, “You want me to eat my come out of your ass and feed it to you?” 

Nasir sobs, nodding quickly before it comes. His orgasm feels like it's shaking him to the core, arching his back up sharply and clenching his legs into trembling. He's spurting everywhere, up his chest and Agron's, some landing in his stubble. Nasir can barely care though as he feels Agron come with him – the first time it's ever happened. 

Agron's load ends up mostly on Nasir's stomach, getting caught in the curls of his pubes and happy trail, splattering across his navel ring. It's hot but messy, yet Nasir doesn't seem to care as he runs his fingers through it, half crazed when he sucks it off of them. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Agron being careful as he collapses, shifting most of his weight to the side as to not crush Nasir completely. He keeps his arm around him though, easily and throughly pinning Nasir to the bed. It occurs to him as he lays there, staring at the alarm clock, that they're both going to be late for work, but it doesn't really bother Agron. If he had his way, he'd spend all his time here with Nasir in bed. 

Nasir lets his clean hand slide through Agron's hair absent mindedly, laying content and warm under Agron's massive weight. He's not hurting Nasir, but covering him like a thick blanket, secured and safe. When they had first began really exploring each other's kinks, Nasir had considered using a safe word or maybe something like that, yet really considering it, Nasir doesn't think he needs it. Agron just knows, in an almost eerie way, exactly what Nasir needs and how much he can take. 

“You really are one of a kind,” Nasir murmurs after a while, feeling Agron shift to look at him. 

“You are too.” He leans in to kiss Nasir's jaw, nuzzling against it for a moment. 

“That's the first time we've ever came together,” Nasir tilts his head down to look at Agron.

“Definitely need to have a repeat performance,” Agron agrees, gently kissing Nasir's mouth, lingering against his lips in chaste affection. 

“Do you think it means something? That we can come like that, together, that we complete each other like that?” Nasir is honestly curious, sure it must be significant. 

“I think,” Agron rolls to his side, propping himself up over Nasir on his elbow, “that we were meant to find each other. I was supposed to go into that club and you were supposed to be there that night.”

“You think we are meant to be?” Nasir asks, eyes widening under the confession. 

“I don't think. I know.”

Months ago, Nasir would have ran after such a confession. It couldn't possibly be a real thing. Now though, he's not so sure. Leaning up, Nasir bumps his nose against Agron's, mouth raising into a soft grin. 

“I think so too.”

 

\- - - 

 

Agron enters the fire house the Monday after the strip club incident to a loud round of applause. He grimaces under the attention, shying away from the slaps on his back made by Lugo and Heracleo, making a beeline for his bunk. He manages to throw himself onto the lump mattress before too many have swung by to comment at him. He hadn't been expecting this much attention, and now that he had it, he wished it would just go away. 

The thing with Nasir at the club had been, well, unexpected. It was fucking hot, yeah, but Agron hadn't thought Nasir would take it as far as he did. Something about Nasir being on display like that, objectified in front of men that Agron didn't know and those that he did—it doesn't sit right with him. 

It's not that he's trying to own Nasir or hide him away, it's just that Nasir has so much more to offer than his body. Yes, Agron has no qualms against admitting that Nasir is beautiful, but he's more than huge eyes and a full mouth. Agron just wishes sometimes that Nasir would know that too.

"Hey man."

Looking up, Agron has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes as Castus approaches him with a grin. 

"I had fun this weekend. We should do it again soon," Castus leers, leaning against the bed frame across from Agron. 

"Sure. Whatever." Agron goes back to looking at his phone, idly flicking through a bubble popping game. 

"So uh, me and some of the guys were wondering if your boy ever does work on the side?" Castus says it casually, almost as if he's unaware of the pot he's stirring. 

"What?" Agron's brow furrows, eyes scanning the man. 

"You know, private parties. My birthday is coming up and-" 

Agron doesn't give him time to finish. Standing, he thrusts his hand out to grip Castus' shoulder, sending the man nearly onto the ground with the shove. 

"Whatever you're about to say, I wouldn't.” Agron growls. 

Castus opens his mouth, shoving Agron's hand off of him. He's so fucking sick of Agron's bullshit ownership over Nasir. If he didn't want his boyfriend on display, he shouldn't have paraded him around like a fucking party favor. He is ready to snarl back his own reply when Donar steps between them. 

He begins by forcing Agron back with some struggle. Agron won't be moved easily, baring his teeth at Castus. If tension continues to mount between the two, he's not sure that Castus is going to survive at this house. 

“Hey, hey. Spartacus just got in. Do you seriously want to get put on probation?” Donar hisses into Agron's ear. 

“Stay the fuck away from me,” Agron growls the words over Donar's shoulder before turning, stalking out of the room. 

He's down by the trucks by the time that Donar catches up with him, gripping Agron's shoulder to stop him. He's expecting a punch, not the sigh and rolled eyes he receives. 

“Hey man. I didn't mean any disrespect back there. It's just Spartacus hasn't been too pleased with you lately,” Donar sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. I know,” Agron reaches for the hoses on the wall, unraveling them to clean them, “I just can't stand him.”

“Can we talk?” Donar asks, leaning against the side of the truck. He's been meaning to have this talk for a while, air everything out with Agron. Fuck, they've known each other since high school, nearly as long as Agron has known Spartacus. 

“About what?” Agron doesn't stop unwinding, glancing over at Donar. 

“Look, I've known you for a long time. You've always been the type to have fun with people and then leave them. It's not a bad thing. You're just not one for commitment,” Donar begins, fiddling with his watch, “but lately, I can barely recognize you.”

“What are you talking about? I'm right here, Donar. I'm the same as I've always been,” Agron shrugs, sitting down to start scrubbing at the metal. 

“Not since Nasir,” Donar is afraid to look at Agron, so he stares at his feet instead, “Look, he's a nice kid, but he's just that – a kid. He's rebellious and covered in tattoos and I get that you could be into that. Everyone enjoys a bad boy, right? But I don't like the way he's changing you.”

Agron doesn't say anything, but grits his teeth. He doesn't want to lose his temper. He likes Donar, he really does. 

“He's not good for you. You ignore everything else for him. He looks like he's on the wrong side of the tracks. Didn't you say his last boyfriend was abusive? Nasir is damaged goods. He's bad news, Agron,” Donar sighs. He deflates again the side of the truck, feeling drained.

“Nasir means the world to me,” Agron grits out, “You don't know him like I do.”

“I know he makes you act like a fucking crazy person. You've been picking fights. You never come out anymore with the guys. You're constantly covered in scratches and bruises. I'm just worried about you.”

Donar tries for empathy, understanding, something to get through to Agron. 

“Are you worried, Donar? Are you really? Because all I'm hearing is you being a jealous prick,” Agron stands, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. 

“Jealous? Wh-What? I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of him?” Donar stammers, face flushing. 

“Donar,” Agron moves towards the man, caging him in with one hand next to the other man's head, “Look, I know how you feel about me.”

Donar can barely breathe. It's all he's ever wanted, Agron close like this. He can smell him, thick musk that clings to Agron's skin and pervades Donar's nose. It's enticing, sparks zigzagging along Donar's spine. 

It's been like this for years, ever since junior year of high school when Agron came back after summer with stubble and a thick cut to his shoulders. It had always been Agron, but now, with him finally becoming a man, Donar had fallen and fallen hard. It was everything, from the way Agron walked to the way he talked to the easy way he could fill the room. 

“I never thought-” Donar already has the wrong idea. 

“I know you didn't. I understand,” Agron starts, then lifting his head, he makes eye contact and is no longer Donar's friend. “You now need to understand that I'm not in this relationship with Nasir for a quick fuck and to leave him stranded. I'm in love with him, Donar, more than I've ever loved anyone else. I'm not leaving him, regardless of what you want or think.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean-” Donar stammers, unable to form words under the intensity of Agron's green eyes. 

“Don't talk about him like that ever again or you will quickly learn just how reckless I can be about him.” 

Turning, Agron slams out of the garage, heading back inside. 

\- - -

Nasir sighs for the eight time in the last fifteen minutes, dragging his kneaded eraser across the sketch pad. It leaves half an image of a lotus flower, the other half Nasir still being satisfied with. He pouts down at the paper, angry at himself and the pencil that doesn't seem to be wanting to do what it should. 

Checking his phone again, Nasir groans. It's cracked on the side, almost like someone squeeze it hard enough to break it and has been acting up ever since the night at the strip club. Agron swears he doesn't know why it would be, but Nasir has his ideas. It must have fallen off the table when he threw it. 

Nasir is just about to start again on the curving, intricate lines of the drawing when Pietros comes running into the shop. He throws open the door hard enough for it to slam into the wall, nearly denting it. Pietros can barely care though as he jumps over the barrier to the front desk. 

"He did it! He fucking did it!" Pietros cries, jumping up in down, reaching out to grip Nasir's shoulders. 

His face is pulled back into a giant grin, crinkling his eyes and cheeks. Pietros' hair is even more wild, eyes bright and nearly vibrating out of his skin. Nasir has never seen him like this, so young and so, so happy.

"Pietros! Who did what? What happened?" Nasir laughs, overwhelmed by the excitement as he staggers from his chair.

“Barca! He finally did it! He asked me to marry him!”

“Oh my god! Pietros!” Nasir stands, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. He can't help letting Pietros jostling him as he jumps up and down again, squealing at the top of his lungs. 

“He's even going to finish the penthouse so we can keep the birds up there. I can't believe he fucking did it. It came out of no where,”Pietros squeals, arms squeezing Nasir tighter, “We were literally just eating breakfast like always. He just slid the box across the table like it was no big deal. I thought I was having a heart attack!”

“I'm so happy for you,” Nasir kisses the other man's cheek, hugging him again. 

“What the fuck is going on?”

Auctus pushes the curtain to the back away, stepping into the main room. He's been avoiding Nasir all day, barely nodding to him when he came in. Nasir is pretty sure it's about seeing Agron naked last night but he's not particularly sure. 

“I'm engaged!” Pietros shouts, holding out his hand an inch away from Auctus' nose. 

There is a thin silver band wrapped around his ring finger, littered with tiny diamonds. It's small but beautiful, very Pietros in Nasir's opinion. It looks right, as if it were always supposed to be there. 

“And who is the new ball and chain?” Auctus asks, pulling back to steady Pietros' hand and examine the ring. 

“Don't be stupid,” Pietros rolls his eyes, though nothing can dampen his mood, “Of course it was Barca.”

“What?”

Auctus looks up sharply, features slowly dragging down into a deep scowl. All of the mirth from moments ago seems to melt as he glares at the much smaller man, shoving his hand away.

“What's going on?” Pietros looks from Auctus to Nasir and back, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“What's your boyfriend's name?” Auctus snaps, seeming to grow before their eyes. His shoulders widen, hands curling into fists.

“Barca. You know this. We've been dating for like a year now,” Pietros visibly shrinks, inching behind Nasir, “He's been at the shop loads of times.” 

“Barca,” Auctus chokes on the word, rubbing his hand along his mouth and jaw, “Tall, black. Of fucking course it would be you.”

“Auctus, you're not making any sense. What the fuck is going on?” Nasir snaps, finally fed up with his whole intimidation factor and the mood he's ruined for Pietros. 

“Barca is my ex,” Auctus snarls, “and he left me, after two years, because he met someone new. A fucking little twink at some bar. He just kept going on and on about you, knew you were meant to be. Didn't fucking care that we had been together for two fucking years. No. It had to be you. Of fucking course.”

“Auctus, I'm sorry. I never knew. I didn't-” Pietros cowers, words failing him. 

“You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? He was my fucking world and you ruined everything!”

He starts towards them, and it's like fucking deja vu for Nasir. Anger seeping off of Auctus' body, curling his hands and shoulders, growling mouth turned into a snarl. He looks like Caesar, and Nasir can't remove the mental torment from the situation. Fumbling behind him, he grabs the first thing he can off the desk – a pair of scissors. 

Stepping forward, Nasir presses them up and directly to Auctus' throat. It's a move that Agron would be proud of, having taught him small things of self defense in his teasing but concerned way. 

“You need to fucking leave. I don't care where you go or who with, but you need to get the fuck out of our shop right now,” Nasir's teeth are clenched, hissing the words from between them. 

“Cute little trick, your Daddy teach you it?” Auctus snarls, eyes half crazed as they lower to meet Nasir's. 

“Yes, but he doesn't need to be here for me to enforce it. Get out, Auctus. Now.”

Nasir leads the other man towards the door, making Auctus open it before pushing him outside. He promptly locks the door after, sighing deeply. Nasir has never felt so drained, as if all the world had suddenly pressed roughly on his shoulders, aging him by decades.

“Pietros,” Nasir begins, but is cut off as Pietros' long arms wrap around Nasir, sobbing into his hair.

“Oh my god. Thank you. I'm so sorry. I don't even-”

“Hush. It's okay. Everything will be alright.”

He says the words but he's not even sure he believes it himself. 

 

\- - - 

 

“Half the apartments in the building are empty. We could turn it half into a haunted house and half into a party,” Mira begs, perching herself on the counter.

Spartacus doesn't look up from chopping vegetables. 

“I'll get everyone to help decorate and pick up. You know Crixus and Naevia will make sure no one ruins too many things,” Mira can feel her bottom lip lowering, pouting. 

“Naevia is pregnant. Do you really think she could stop someone from breaking a window or shoving a hole in the wall?” Spartacus asks, digging through the cabinet for a skillet. 

“There is no doubt in my mind that Naevia could do anything – pregnant or not.” Mira laughs, stealing a slice of carrot from the cutting board. 

“Will this Halloween party make you happy, really happy?” Spartacus sighs, placing his hands on either side of Mira's hips, leaning between her legs. 

“Yes,” Mira nods, gently brushing her fingers through Spartacus' hair, “A lot of things have happened this year. It'd be nice for us to have a bit of a break. A way to kick back and relax.”

Spartacus looks up at Mira. Her beautiful freckled face filled with love and compassion, trying to convince but also provide. He can barely contain the warmth of affection that bubbles up inside him, drawing him forward to gently press his lips to Mira's. 

“If it makes you happy, then I can't say no.” Spartacus gently bumps his head against Mira's, unable to suppress his grin. 

“I'm going to go get Agron and Duro to sign on to help decorate tomorrow.” 

Mira hops off the counter, already dashing towards the door. 

“I don't think Agron is home yet,” Spartacus calls out as Mira pulls on flip flops. 

“Sure he is. Him and Nasir finished like ten minutes ago. Didn't you hear the pounding through the floorboards?”

Spartacus grimaces, glad he didn't. 

Mira dashes out of the house, sprinting to the stairs. She takes them two at a time, reaching the third floor and running towards Agron and Duro's apartment. Mira slows down when she gets near it though, creeping up to the door and pressing her ear to it. 

“Not that I'm terribly complaining, but do you think next time we can get further than the entry way before you strip me out of my clothes?” Nasir's voice is muffled, almost like his face is pressed up against something. 

“Can't help it. You know what that shirt does to me,” Agron smugly replies. 

“It's a deep v-neck. Tons of guys wear them, Agron.” 

“No one wears them as good as you.”

Their conversation turns to wet sliding of skin, Nasir giggling in between kisses. There is some movement, shuffling, before Mira hears a loud thump and Agron's painful groan. 

“This is why we need to do this on a bed.” Nasir's words are skewed by his laughter. 

“I will not be limited to only soft surfaces. I've seen enough porn to know that sex is supposed to be spontaneous,” Agron replies, speech interlaced with painful groans as he rises. 

“We are not porn stars though, and I doubt anyone would pay to watch you fuck me.”

“I would!” Mira calls through the door, rapping lightly with her knuckles. 

“Fuck! Mira!” Agron shouts, startled. 

Nasir's laughter bounces through the wooden door and out along the hallway, filling it with what feels like sunshine. Agron grumbles along with it, a few thumps and groans. After a few moments, the door slowly cracks open to reveal Nasir dressed only in Agron's t-shirt, hair a complete rats nest. 

“Hey,” Nasir's cheeks slowly turn red, awkwardly shifting on his feet. 

“Hey there. Where is your sex god of a boyfriend?” Mira peeks over Nasir's shoulder, glancing around the apartment. 

“He went to go get some Tylenol. We-uh He fell hard earlier,” Nasir scratches the side of his neck, “Come on in.”

Nasir moves back and the smell of sex hits Mira directly in the face. It's thick, like sweat and come, and Mira can't help the grin that pulls at her cheeks. It's not her fault. She never expected to be so turned on by them, but she is. Both Agron and Nasir are equally gorgeous in completely different ways, together though, combined with sweat and pharamones, Mira is pretty sure she would pay everything in her bank account for a glimpse of them together. 

“Do you want some coffee? Tea?” Nasir moves into the kitchen, hands trying to flatten his hair. 

“Some tea would be great,” Mira sits down at the breakfast bar, leaning her elbows on the counter. 

Nasir busies himself with putting the kettle on (the one that is supposed to be in his apartment right now) and filling two mugs with teabags, milk, and sugar. He won't turn to look at Mira yet, the flush on his face still full force. He wants to ask how much Mira heard, but at the same time, he's pretty sure he doesn't want to know. 

Thankfully he's saved by Agron shuffling into the kitchen, jeans hanging low and hair sticking up everywhere. He drops a kiss into Nasir's hair, before slipping into the seat next to Mira, playfully nudging her with his bare shoulder. 

“Nice of you to interrupt our post coital pillow talk,” Agron murmurs, smirking slowly. 

“I came down here ten minutes after I stopped hearing Nasir screaming. I was trying to be thoughtful,” Mira teases right back, not missing the pink sliding further down Nasir's cheeks to his neck. 

Mira and Agron continue to exchange jabs and teasing remarks as Nasir pours the water and sets the tea onto the counter. He doesn't even have to ask, already sliding Agron's beer to him as well as a sandwich, allowing the other man to lean across the counter and kiss Nasir's cheek in thanks. 

“You know, you guys are beginning to get grossly domestic,” Mira comments, blowing on her tea, “If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Nasir lives here – not Duro.”

“Duro basically lives at Auctus' now a days,” Agron replies, missing the way Nasir cringes under the name. 

“Well, I finally talked Spartacus into letting us have a Halloween Party in the building. We're going to convert the two bottom floors into a haunted house for the kids of the neighborhood and Spartacus' apartment into the main party.” Mira says around sips of her tea. 

“Is that safe?” Nasir leans against the counter, ignoring Agron's hungry eyes on him as his shirt rides up his thigh. 

“Sure. We'll have Lugo and Donar be the bouncers or something,” Mira waves her hand. 

“And you ran all the way down here to tell us this?” Agron asks, holding his sandwich up before him. 

“Well,” Mira pulls the word out, extending the 'e' sound. 

“What do you need us to do?” Nasir, always the helpful, asks. 

“I need help decorating. The ceilings are so tall and you and Duro would be perfect for it. We could get Auctus to help too!” Mira rambles, “Plus, Nasir, you make amazing cupcakes. We could really use a ton of food. Naevia and I already talked about doing candy apples and hard cider but we definitely could use your help too!”

“I don't think we should ask Auctus. Let's get Barca instead,” Nasir uttered, taking up the habit again of wringing his fingers. 

“Why wouldn't we ask Auctus?” Agron picks up on it, expert on all of Nasir's nervous quirks. 

“I think – maybe, I'm not sure – that Duro and Auctus are broken up.”

Silence falls across the kitchen, Nasir still worrying his fingers between the themselves. Agron takes a long pull of his beer, eyes narrowed and studying his boyfriend. Nasir hadn't really said anything when he came in, simply pressed his whole body against Agron's and kissed him hard, nearly forcing the other man back. Agron had just taken it as a sign of Nasir being horny and wanting attention, but now, taking in the chewed bottom lip and darting eyes – it's clear that something is seriously wrong. 

“What happened today at the shop?” Agron will never know how he knows, he just does. 

“I didn't mean to do it. I thought he was going to hurt Pietros. Auctus is so big compared to him and I couldn't let it happen,” Nasir bursts out, gaze shifting to Agron's in a desperate attempt to make him understand. 

“What happened today, Nasir?” Agron asks again, coming around the counter to gently but firmly grip the smaller man's shoulders. 

“Barca asked Pietros to marry him and Pietros came into the shop and was all excited and screaming about it and Auctus heard but somehow I guess he never knew that it was Barca who was dating Pietros because Auctus and Barca are exes and apparently Barca left Auctus for Pietros and Auctus got so mad and he like came at us,” Nasir's voice picks up speed, raising an octave. Agron can see the edges of a panic attack already coming, and bends down to gently wrap Nasir into a one armed hug. 

 

“Baby, slow down, you're not making any sense,” Agron soothes, rubbing his back, “Just tell me what happened.”

“I had to use the scissors. I didn't want to hurt him or anything but I thought he was going to hit Pietros and Pietros is tall but he's frail. He can barely lift a twelve pack by himself.” 

Nasir deflates against his boyfriend, burying his face away from Mira's wide eyed gaze. It occurs to him, for only a brief moment, how odd it is to be soothed by Agron's soft skin, the way his chest is a solid reprieve from the stress of the day. 

“Auctus threatened you and you stabbed him with scissors?” She asks, barely believing it herself. 

“I didn't stab him. I just put them to his throat and kicked him out of the shop. It was either that or Auctus was going to attack us,” Nasir confesses, allowing Agron to lead him over to sit on one of the kitchen stools. 

He's shaking, trembling with both fear and anxiety. Agron has seen Nasir dissolve into panic attacks, gasping breath and unable to speak for what feels like hours. He doesn't want this to happen again, and thus begins to rub Nasir's back in slow, rhythmic motions, letting him focus on the calm, calculated way Agron is breathing. 

“Do you know where Auctus is?” Mira asks softly, reaching out to gently take Nasir's hand. 

“No. He just left,” Nasir shakes his head, leaning it against Agron's shoulder.

“Duro should have been home over an hour ago,” Agron glances at the microwave, checking the time, “I should call him.”

There is no need though as the front door slowly creeks open and Duro steps inside, holding his police hat and jacket. At first, it doesn't look like anything's wrong as he locks the door, kicking off his shoes, and then he raises his head. 

Duro's face is gaunt, eyes swollen and ringed in red – evidence of tears shed not too long ago. He's worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he gazes in on the odd party in his kitchen - both Agron and Nasir half dressed and Mira's sympathetic face. It's too much all at once. 

“We having a pity party?” Duro croaks, shuffling to sit on the other side of Mira, reaching out to take Agron's half empty beer. 

“We can have anything you want, little brother,” Agron gently lets go of Nasir to wrap his arms around Duro, letting him sob into Agron's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com) for more nagron goodies.


End file.
